Brother Mine
by Sportsgirl815
Summary: Young Fili is shutting out Young Kili and Kili can't seem to figure out why. Based on, inspired by the song "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" from Disney's Frozen. Not sure if it will be a oneshot or a continued story, depends on what people want.
1. Chapter 1

Kili sat on the floor and stared at the wooden door in front of him.

Fili had been locked in his room for days. He didn't come out to play, or talk, or even eat. Servants had taken him his food and when they did he stuck a hand out, mumbled a thank you, took the food and closed the door. The only people he let in were their Uncle Thorin, Dwalin and their mother. And he only let her in when she threatened to lock him out of the house if he didn't.

It all had started a few months ago. Uncle Thorin had called Fili to his study, alone. Kili had tried to tag along but Dwalin said that he had to stay in the house, Thorin only wanted to see Fili. Kili pouted and fussed until his mother told him to behave or he would be sent to his room. Kili had stormed to his room, stomping the whole way, and slammed the door.

When Fili had returned he looked different. Kili had been watching out his window and rushed down to ask Fili what their Uncle had wanted. Whenever one of them was talked to alone they always told the other as soon as they could. But before he could even ask his mother sent him back to his room, saying she would call him down for supper. Kili opened his mouth to argue when his mother gave him _that_ look, the one that meant no argument, and he stomped yet again up to his room. Kili tried to eavesdrop but his mother and Fili were talking so low he couldn't hear a thing.

When he was finally allowed downstairs again he ran to Fili to ask what had happened. When he got to him he paused. He saw a look on his older brother's face that he had never seen before. It looked like he was upset yet at the same time he looked confused and determined all at the same time. Kili didn't understand but the look scared him, it wasn't something he was used to seeing in his brother. And he somehow understood his brother wouldn't tell him what Uncle Thorin had spoken to him about. And Kili wasn't sure he still wanted to know.

Since that conversation his brother had been distant but within the past week he had completely shut everyone out. Even Kili. Kili was trying to think what he had done, why his brother didn't like him anymore. Maybe Fili didn't even know he was doing it. In Kili's mind Fili was working on a super secret project that he would share when he was done. Kili finally got up, he decided he would remind Fili not to work so hard.

"Fili," he tapped on the door. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

No response came from the room.

He said louder, "Come on lets go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door."

Still no response. He couldn't understand why Fili wouldn't even say anything to him.

"Its like you've gone away," he whispered, loud enough for Fili to hear how sad he was. "We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why."

He heard Fili push his chair away from his desk. His eyebrows shot up and a grin spread across his face. Fili was finally coming to talk to him.

"Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman," he said hurriedly through the door while he waited for Fili to open it. He didn't want him to say no just because he thought it was a little kid thing to do.

Fili opened the door. Kili smiled at his big brother but Fili just looked down at him with a frown on his face. He looked paler and skinnier to Kili. His hair was messed up, although Kili knew he hadn't been out doing anything that would muss it up.

"Go away Kili," Fili said coldly and closed the door.

Kili stood there with his eyes full of tears. His brother hated him, he was sure of it.

"Ok, bye," he said and started to cry as he ran down the hall to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Dis thundered as she stormed into the official meeting chambers. The dwarf in his study had tried to explain to Dis that Thorin was in a meeting, but when he saw her glare, he gave up. Everyone knew not to challenge the Lady Dis when she was determined to do something.

Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and a few other dwarves were crowded around a map of the Blue Mountains. The past few weeks had hit the community hard. The snowstorm had caused damage to many buildings, families couldn't get dry wood to warm their houses and the animals had left the woods. They were trying to figure out just what to do about it, and how it might affect their defenses. One look at Dis and the tone of her voice told them that they would be taking a break.

Thorin sighed as the other dwarves filed out of the room. He sank down into his chair and put his hand to his forehead, bracing himself for the headache that his sister was about to cause him. He thought about what he could have possibly done to incur her wrath and came up blank.

"Not you, Balin," Dis said as the white haired dwarf was about to leave last.

Thorin's eyebrows furrowed. Balin shared a look with is king before doubling back to sit next to Thorin.

"Good," Dis stated curtly when the door had shut behind them. "Now can either of you tell me why my eldest son has locked himself in his room for the past week? Why he as seen no one but you two, not even his own brother? And that I had to threaten him to let me in?" Dis crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer.

Thorin frowned. He should have known this was what Dis was angry about.

He had spoken to Fili a few weeks ago. He had called him to his study, in the official town hall, alone. He had decided that it was time that Fili started taking his responsibilities as heir to the throne more seriously. He had explained to Fili that as his heir he had certain responsibilities that he would have to take up. Among them would be a rigorous course of study of the history, language, politics and customs of his people. And after that it would be training with his weapon of choice.

The boy had nodded and told him he understood. Since then he had been meeting with Thorin and Balin weekly to study and make sure he was up to par on what he was studying.

"Dis, Fili is my heir. Should anything happen to me he must be prepared to take over the throne," Thorin stated calmly. "He must start learning what it means to be a king, a leader, to his people. I have started him on a course of study, with Balin's help, to insure that he is."

Thorin's calm and matter-of-fact explanation made Dis bubble with anger.

"He is thirteen years old, for Mahal's sake! He isn't ready for that type of responsibility, let alone stress! And is he not your nephew before his is your heir? Do you not see what the pressure is doing to him?"

Thorin was about to reply to his sister before Balin cut in. He knew that the two siblings would fight to no end if let to.

"Lady Dis," Balin said, soothingly. "Perhaps we have overestimated how much the lad can handle." He turned to Thorin quickly, holding a hand up to stop his reply.

"However, it is imperative that Fili start taking on some responsibilities of the heir to the throne of Durin. Perhaps, we can come to a middle ground?" He asked the two siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

Kili sat in the field a few minutes from their home. Usually he and Fili would be running around playing tag, climbing trees, fighting with tree branches. But ever since Fili's self-imposed solitude Kili couldn't find it in himself to find anyone else to play with. He didn't like playing with the other dwarf children his age because they were always formal with him, calling him Prince Kili and trying not to upset him.

He heaved a sigh and lay down in the tall grass. He picked at the blades around him, shredding them to pieces. If he was truthful with himself he would admit that he was not only upset by Fili's actions but also angry. They were supposed to be brothers. Brothers trusted each other. They shared secrets and didn't cut each other out of their lives. Kili slammed his hand down on the ground. He couldn't take this anymore, trying to reach out to Fili and being rejected again and again.

If Fili doesn't want to be my friend or brother anymore than I won't be his, Kili thought. He could get along without Fili, he wouldn't let him ruin his fun anymore. Kili got up out of the grass and decided to go down to the river and skip rocks. It was something Fili had taught him how to do but he didn't need Fili to have fun doing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili had been tossing rocks a few minutes when he quickly realized that half the fun of skipping rocks had been competing with Fili as to who could get theirs farther. Kili threw down the rock in his hand and pouted. He wanted to prove that he could have fun without Fili.

He looked up the river, he knew that a few miles up the river was a waterfall but he knew he wasn't supposed to go there alone. Uncle Thorin had warned him and Fili that the water was rougher around there and if they fell into it they could be pulled under the water. He had told them that as long as they were together, careful and watching out for each other they could go. But Fili wasn't there. And Kili didn't care.

Taking off his shoes Kili decided to start wading up the river. He liked the feeling of the smooth stones under his feet. Sometimes a fish would slither by his leg and he would giggle, it tickling him. As he got farther up the river the water started rushing faster. He had to pull his feet forward against the current, making him go much slower. The water got deeper, to his knees. Still he pressed on, the anger and frustration from his situation with Fili feeding his stubbornness.

When finally the water went up to his waist and almost pushed him over he decided it was time to climb out of the water. He wadded against he current to the side of the river. The banks here were much steeper than lower down the river and he had a hard time pulling himself up. When he was about to reach level ground the ground beneath his foot fell out from under him, it being to soft to support his weight, and he tumbled back into the water. Before he could get his bearings he was sucked and held under the water, being pushed down the river.


End file.
